


Tied together

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Canon, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: SEP era.Jack and Gabriel are tied up together against their wills. Gabriel is far more cognizant than Jack for the "Stamina" test.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally as an idea for double shibari and this happened.  
> I'm really not quite sure what oozed out of my brain onto this fic.  
> For Smutober 9 Voyeurism (close enough)  
>  **FINAL WARNING: THIS FIC DETAILS RAPE AND NON CON FOR BOTH PARTIES INVOLVED.**

Being in SEP sucked, through and through. Fifteen hours in training, two hours of injections, the rest of the day spent eating and sleeping. He wished he hadn’t signed up, but he was now well into the third month of the program. Far too late for that.

The only good thing was his roommate, Jack. At the start, Jack was a quick friend, but over the weeks, Jack became somewhat of a life line. When the two men would come back to their room sweating and in pain from the shots, Gabriel could rely on Jack to comfort him during the screaming. And Jack could rely on him, too. Sleeping in the same bed out of the desire to not be alone turned into sleeping in the same bed out of the desire for each other.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what to make of the relationship, but he was sure it would change when this program ran its course.

Gabriel also wasn’t sure what to make of the empty bedroom he entered. Jack was the first to leave the showers. Where had he gone? The beds were clean and empty, the room still.

Eh, maybe he went to go take a leak.

Gabriel slipped on a black shirt and gym shorts. He took his hoodie with him to the bed. He was feeling chilled and if Jack wasn’t going to cuddle with him, Gabriel might as well have something other than threadbare sheets to protect him from the cold night air.

He was just drifting off in his bed when he heard the door click open. Gabriel grumbled at the intruding light and turned over. “Close the door Jack,” he grumbled as he heard the footsteps.

Wait, there were far too many footsteps.

THUD

* * *

 

His eyes cracked open as he felt the throbbing sensation in his head consume him. Groaning, he rolled his head up from where it was awkwardly bent across wood.   
  
Gabriel’s blinking was slow until his eyes finally adjusted to the room’s brightness. He’s not too surprised he’s not in his own room, but he is surprised that his clothes are torn up, hoodie shredded down the front, gym shorts sliced away exposing his lower half. That and the fact that he is tied down to a chair.  Rather loosely he might add. 

However, before he could really test the strength of his bindings, a trigger clicked in his ear. “So good of you to join us, soldier.”   
  
“Who are you,” Gabriel snarled out, unable to see the man to his right.

“Just the doctor. We would ‘apologize’ for waking you up, but we need you for a test.”  _ Mierda, that didn’t sound good.  _ The door opened to his left before he could threaten the doctor, and as Gabriel’s eyes strayed to the door, his heart stopped.

Three men in lab coats dragging in an unconscious Jack.

Gabriel held down the bile in his throat as the men dragged his naked friend in front of him. The only thing that was keeping Gabriel still was the press of steel against his temple because right now all Gabriel wanted to do was snap some necks. Jack was a mess. His usually golden hair was matted and stained with red, dried blood sticking out from underneath the hair line. His eyes were wrapped up in a black cloth and orange foam plugged his ears. The rest of him was bruised and battered, purple skin underneath tight beige ropes, binding his arms together and his ankles to his thighs.

“What did you do to him?” Gabriel’s voice was a growl, anger overriding everything.   
  
“What you should have asked is what  _ are _ we going to do to him?” Gabriel swallowed. He was ready to curse out a storm but one of the technicians came over holding a ball gag, wet with what Gabriel assumed to be blood and saliva. Gabriel snarled, wondering in his mind if they had used that ball gag on Jack while torturing him, Gabriel bared his shut teeth at the slobbered up ball gag when the tech tried to press it in. The tech quickly responded by kicking Gabriel’s shin; in his pained gasp, his mouth opened just enough for the ball gag to be shoved into his mouth. Gabriel grimaced at the coppery taste in his mouth as it was pulled tight against his cheeks.

A resounding SLAP echoed through the room followed by a gasp. Jack. The tech stepped out of Gabriel’s way in time for him to see another tech filling up a large syringe with a clear liquid.

The slightest movement forward and the gun was shoved roughly against his temple; Gabriel could only watch in horror as the syringe was pressed into Jack’s arm. Screaming filled the room, Jack sounding like he had been lit on fire by the syringe, struggling and failing to get away. The liquid slowly poured into Jack’s veins, and Gabriel couldn’t imagine what horrid concoction these men had created. Once the needle was finally removed from Jack’s arm, Jack’s screams had gone horse, his pained moans echoing now. The tech went back to fill up the syringe again as the other two pulled Jack up by his armpits and brought him over to Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes widened when Jack was haphazardly shove into Gabriel’s lap.  _ No. _

The men worked quickly, taking the extra rope from Jack’s body and pulling it to the chair. Soon enough, Gabriel wasn’t tied down to the chair as much as Jack was used to tie him down. The ropes along Jack’s shoulders and chest were pulled and tied against the chair back, leaving only a few inches between their chests. Gabriel’s hands were now restricted against Jack’s thighs by the ropes as Jack’s thighs bracketed his own, anchored to the seat. The most humiliating of all of this was the rope pulled tight around the base of his cock, the lackey’s laughing as they did.

The doctor removed the gun from Gabriel’s head and stepped over to the techs, one of which still brandishing a now needless syringe. “Alright, test #001 of SE stamina is ready to go. Test subjects 76 and 77.”

_ Stamina? What the fuck kind of messed up-  _ his train of thought flew off its rails when he felt Jack start to shive against him. Gabriel felt the hard press of something familiar; looking down only confirmed his suspicion, Jack’s cock was thickening, beads of precum already crowning the head of his cock. Jack’s breath was becoming ragged, his brows drawn together, shaky breaths becoming strangled moans. Jack was so beautiful when he was underneath Gabriel’s hands, breathy and aroused; but this, this was terrifying. What kind of chemicals did they force into Jack to do this to him?

The tech with the syringe approached and Gabriel growled around the ball gag. However, his intimidation muted, the tech continued until he was right behind Jack. Gabriel couldn’t see what the tech was up to, but he had got the gist when Jack let out a horrible yelp and bumped his chest against Gabriel. “N-No, s-stop,” Jack gasped out. Warm liquid dripped down onto Gabriel’s thighs before the man pulled away from Jack, carrying with him a now empty syringe.  _ Mierda. _

Jack’s body relaxed against Gabriel’s, his ass resting against Gabriel’s lap, against his cock. Gabriel could feel the warm liquid dripping from Jack’s hole.  _ Dios m _ _ ío _ , he shouldn’t be turned on by this. Gabriel begged his cock to stay down, but the begging failed as Jack started grinding his cock against Gabriel. “N-na, aah,” small noises fell from Jack’s swollen lips, lighting up Gabriel’s body with arousal.

“What a slut.” Gabriel growled, trying to send a glare in the direction of the voice, towards the men who stood and watched. If only looks could kill. But still, nothing he could do was going to stop these men and nothing was going to stop his cock from getting interested.

Jack’s back went ramrod straight, pulling away from Gabriel as he felt Gabriel’s cock underneath him. Whining, he pressed and grinded himself against the blunt head desperately. Gabriel was certain now that whatever was in that syringe was making him do this. Suddenly, the tight heat of Jack’s opening was wrapped around the head of Gabriel’s cock, causing his hips to jerk as his full body shuddered; oh it was so sick, but it was so hard to keep himself from thrusting in; he exhaled through his nose as he bit down on the rubber ball. “N-N, aaaaaaaah,” Jack whined as he sunk down onto Gabriel’s prick.

“Ha, this is going to take all night. I bet 77 is never going to cum.” So that’s all this was. A game to them. Tie up his balls and see if the super soldier can keep it up.

Gabriel’s snarl was again muffled by the rubber, but that didn’t stop him as he struggled between Jack and the chair. 

“P-please,” Jack whimpered out, shamelessly grinding on Gabriel. Gabriel froze, his eyes suddenly glued to Jack. With the ropes criss crossing his body, purple and red dotted along white skin, his prick generously leaking precum, almost reaching his darkened balls, and a blindfold now damp with tears, Jack was beautiful. Gabriel only wished he didn’t have to see it like this. “Please. I don’t want this,” Jack gasped out, the words both ringing harshly in Gabriel’s ears and bringing up bile in his throat.

“I want Gabe.”  
  
Gabriel froze. Jack was still squirming on top of him, moaning and whimpering. He had no idea he was on top of Gabriel.

Gabriel moaned around the ball gag and tugged his back off the chair, pressing himself against Jack, unable to communicate, only wishing he could console Jack somehow. He pressed his face into Jack’s neck, feeling the wetness of his jaw- tears already streaming down his face- and the shivering, feverish skin. Gabriel was the only one of the two who could hear the phones clicking and the insults. He pretended they didn’t exist for now.

Jack continued to cry, trying to pull away from Gabriel as he started to bounce himself on Gabriel’s cock. “P-please,” sobbed, “I need,” choked off, “Gabe,” moaned out. Gabriel felt his need over taking him, pressing himself against Jack and grinding his hips. With a hitched breath, Jack fell and tightened up, convulsing around Gabriel. He cried out to Gabe as he came. Gabriel’s eyes fell closed as he was so close, but the ropes kept him down, riding out Jack’s orgasm as his cum stripped Gabriel’s ruined clothes and his chin. Gabriel’s body fell back against the seat back, panting as he witnessed the way Jack shook and twitched, both externally and internally.

“The whore not giving you enough, 77?” Gabriel shot the doctor a glare, suddenly imagining how it would feel to rip the man, limb from limb. It was only a matter of time, he knew. Before he could plot how he would kill the others and how he would smash their phones into their own asses, Jack moaned again. Gabriel looked down to see Jack’s erection, dripping, yet still standing.

Gabriel bit down on the gag and started thrusting up into Jack, apologizing in his head. Jack choked out a moan and rocked himself back against Gabriel’s hips. When Jack’s moaning hit a higher octave, Gabriel knew he hit Jack’s prostate. Panting, he gripped Jack’s thighs and thrusted up into the bundle of nerves. It only took a few more thrusts before Jack was spilling over again, cum hitting his face and splashing between their chests. Gabriel felt his own balls tightening in response to Jack’s twitching, clenching hole, but nothing came. Gabriel pulled himself from Jack’s ass, struggling to take in air, trying to make this stop, hoping it will end.

“G-G-Gabe,” the word came off weak yet still laden with arousal. Whatever drugs were pumping through Jack’s veins were far from wearing off. “I-I’m sorry Gabe.” The ball gag silenced the cry in Gabriel’s throat as Jack grinded his back against his hard dick. 

He was acutely aware of the techs using their phones to take pictures of the two of them. Gabriel felt shame pool in his stomach as it only furthered his arousal. He wished this night was on his own terms, that Jack could see and hear him, that Jack could have comfort in knowing Gabriel was right there. His eyes fluttered closed as Jack’s entrance found the crown of Gabriel’s cock, swallowing it once again with a burning heat. Gabriel groaned, drool slipping down his cheek as his head fell back against the chair back. Tears burned his eyes as that heat moved around his dick, the pleasure overwhelming. His cock jerked, feeling his body on the brink but unable to complete.

Gabriel didn’t know how long it took, but once again Jack was trembling around Gabriel, cum spurting out of his own prick, mostly running down his crotch and pooling between Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel distantly realized how much cum was between them, but why Jack was cumming so much and how was far beyond him.

Jack slackened against Gabriel, wondering if it was over. Jack sobbed openingly, hiccups interrupting his moaning. “I-I-m sorry Gabriel. P-Ple,” hiccup, “Please Gabe, j-ust save me.” Jack’s begging was quiet, probably unheard by the laughing scientist, but in Gabriel’s ears it was thunderous. He felt his heart shatter, his urges kicking in to hold Jack, wrap himself around his friend’s shoulders, kiss him, whisper loving and caring words of Spanish into each bruise, and make his pains go away. Now, right now, all Gabriel could do was choke around the ball between his lips and let the tears run down his cheeks.

He barely registered the sensations of Jack moving again, cock grinding against his soaked stomach, now loose hole moving on his girth, ropes catching and chafing against his chest. Gabriel could only manage to dig his nails into Jack’s thighs as broken groans slipped out from behind the gag.

The plateau was fast approaching again, the edge of the cliff Gabriel couldn’t reach. He bucked his hips right into Jack’s prostate once again, causing the man above him to freeze up in orgasm. Gabriel opened his eyes and watched Jack struggle, gasping and sobbing as his body was wrung dry. He was still squeezing deliciously around Gabriel’s cock but he just couldn’t cum.

Both of the men were crying now, Jack far louder than Gabriel, protests and begging long gone, coherent thoughts gone. Gabriel watched as Jack struggled- he was sure the man’s thighs were protesting- to lift himself back up. Gabriel’s eyes trailed down to the base of his cock, it nearly looked like a dark purple, hot and heavy, ready and wanting to spend.   
  
He tried to knead his fingers into what he could touch of Jack’s legs. He felt the tears and drool dripping together down his chin as he looked up at Jack. Jack looked like he would have permanent wrinkles on his forehead. The Blindfold was so soaked it was fitting against his closed eyelids; a mixture of cum, sweat, tears, drool, and probably mucus coated his distressed features, running down his neck and continued south. Gabriel pulled himself back up to press himself against Jack, ball gag pressed against his shoulder, just wanting to make the pain go away.

Jack bounced weakly against Gabriel, tiring out, drugs (hopefully) running their course. But soon Gabriel felt the familiar pull at his groin. He nuzzled his head against Jack and clawed at Jack’s thighs one last time as he bucked his hips into Jack’s body. Jack gasped and shook like a leaf, shouting as his body hit climax once more. He came dry, and shouted more as Gabriel thrusted into his clenching hole.

Gabriel bit down and struggled as he pressed into Jack as deeply as he could. Something finally snapped and Gabriel’s vision went white.

Gabriel’s back bashed against the chair as he seized up, cuming in hot wet streaks into Jack, screaming around the gag as he did.

He was vaguely aware of Jack falling against him, the silence as the ass around him went lax. His own fingers were still flexed and clawing, his own body still ridged, even if it felt raw and aching.

He was aware of the footsteps, talking and laughing, but the moment he felt the ropes loosen was when he really became laser focused. The moment his legs and arms were loose enough to move, he threw himself out of the chair, some ropes coming with and others fraying under his strength. Jack slumped to the floor as Gabriel immediately threw a heavy punch at the doctor.   
  
The sounds of broken bones was so sweet, the screaming like music.

He made sure none of the techs made it to the door. He snapped phones and arms until he came back over to the doctor on the floor. Gabriel didn’t bother with mercy, He took his foot to the man’s neck and ended it. Not clean but satisfying. Gabriel could deal with it in the morning.

He looked over to where Jack’s body was limp on the floor, still trussed up.Gabriel looked around at the tables and found a pair of surgical scissors. Good enough. He snatched them up and walked over to Jack, kneeling down and carefully cutting the ropes away. He pulled off his ruined hoodie arranged Jack so that his injured body was laying on his back, body covered as much as possible by the black fabric. Gabriel slowly slipped his arms under Jack’s body and lifted him off the ground. He held the man close, but as if he was a glass statue, too fragile, about to snap in half if Gabriel so much as breathed wrong.

He walked out of the room and down the hall. He wasn’t quite sure where he was or what time it was, but he eventually found the showers. He put no effort into removing the torn clothes on his body, his only worry washing away the grime of drying bodily fluids from Jack and himself. Once he had accomplished that, taking extra time to make sure Jack was thoroughly cleaned.   
  
The walk back to their room was a challenge. He dragged his cold feet against the linoleum, Jack feeling like the weight of the entire world in his arms and mind. What was going to happen? Surely he would be in trouble for what transpired. What about Jack?

What about Jack?

Those words echoed in his head as he finally made it back to their shared room. They echoed as Gabriel gently laid Jack on his untouched bed. Louder by the time he found the first aid kit in the drawers. The words vibrated his skull as applied burn cream to ever inch of skin rubbed raw by rope, cleaned every cut and wound, and bandaged up the worst of Jack’s injuries.

It all died down as he finally stood back, watching the way Jack’s chest slowly rose and fell under the thin blanket, face looking pale.   
  
Gabriel, knowing there was nothing else he could do now, stripped himself of his ruined clothes and pulled a pair of boxers on. Once he had thrown the fabric in the garbage, he pulled one of the chairs from the table and carefully set it down besides Jack’s bed. He wouldn’t feel right attempting to sleep in his own bed, to be so far away from Jack on the other side of the room.

Gabriel’s head was lolling when Jack woke with a start, shooting up from the pillows with a broken shout. Gabriel was instantly standing, putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder only to have the man pull away violently.   
  
Finally their eyes met, Gabriel saw into those bright blue eyes, full of terror. When Jack tried to speak up, voice coming up dry, Gabriel offer his hand, shaking, to Jack. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe, Jackie.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Jack chokes out, “I’m sorry I didn’t want it I-”

“Shhh,” Gabriel quiets him once more. “Don’t speak. You… You weren’t able to control what was going on,” Gabriel gulps around the words in his throat, “I know. You. That… I was under you. You were tied to me. That… was me.”   
  
Jack stopped, eyes wide. Silence passed between them for eternity before Jack gulped and started, “I-... Gabe. Did they hurt you?”   
  
“That doesn’t matter.”   
  
“I-it matters to me,” Jack let out, looking down. Gabriel felt the twist in his stomach as he sat down on the chair, suddenly aware with the way his own body shook.   
  
“They… They didn’t do anything to me, not like you. They injected you with something after they beat you up and I-” He squeezed his eyes shut before changing the subject. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them.”

“Where are  _ they? _ ” Jack’s voice was still rough and shaking but now with a trace of anger.   
  
“Well, the scumbags who did this are at least mostly dead?” Gabriel turned his head away, “I’m not sure what’s going to happen in the morning.”   
  
There was a long, deafening silence in the conversation before Jack’s hand came over to Gabriel’s arm and tugged. It was weak, but Gabriel took it as a signal. He left the chair and moved into the bed with Jack, moving under the covers. Despite Jack’s bruised and worn body, he was quick to move over and pull himself close, an arm wrapped around Gabriel’s bicep and another thrown across Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel let Jack burry his face in his shoulder, let him have control of the moment before wrapping a solid arm around Jack, pressing his nose into Jack’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry, Jackie,” he murmured softly before they both drifted off, tied together on their own terms.


End file.
